A known force impulse generator is disclosed in U.S.S.R. Inventor's Certificate 391,865 and in French Patent Specification 2,041,437. The known generator consists of a stationary base to which, in the direction of force transmission, there is movably mounted an impulse body. Thus, a cavity is formed between the base and the impulse body and in this cavity there is disposed a force converter driven by a motor. This force converter comprises a separator, seated in the stationary base, which is provided with pockets arranged around a circle, and spherical or conical bodies are mounted movably in these pockets. These bodies are in contact with identical profiled wavy surfaces, formed in the faces of the stationary base and the impulse body.
A drawback of the known force impulse generator is the small contact area between the spherical or conical bodies and the profiled wavy surfaces of the stationary base and the impulse body, and this results in relatively weak impulses of force.
Another drawback arises when contact between the spherical or conical bodies and the profiled wavy surfaces is interrupted: this causes impact loads which result in a short service life, a low efficiency and an increased noise level.
A further drawback lies in the non-uniform distribution of power flux in the force-transmitting surfaces, and this results in bending stresses which cause deformations.
Another drawback of the known device is the appearance of a reactive torque which is produced by the rotating force converter.
It is therefore a general object of this invention to develop a force impulse generator for producing strong force impulses with a large amplitude of displacement of the impulse body. It is also an object of the invention to provide a force impulse generator with reduced overall size and mass, high efficiency, reduced noise, increased service life and neutralized side forces.